


The Outlaw's Ring

by DeterminedNorth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeterminedNorth/pseuds/DeterminedNorth
Summary: In a new age where modern society is overtaking vast wilderness, Noctis Lucis Caleum has been missing without a trace from his father's ranch estate for several weeks now. His sheltered upbringings as a child has hidden many secrets about not only the world, but of himself as well. Noctis then forms a ragtag group of friends to take down a notoriously evil outlaw and they discover a power completely unimaginable to man.Western AU with a twist in the later chapters.





	The Outlaw's Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Finally turned my head canon post into a fic! Special thanks to Tabletop Audio and @Brosura for inspiring this piece. Couldn't have done it without you!

Noctis just couldn’t believe how easy it was to jump aboard and stowaway on such a well-esteemed steam train as this. It was as if these people were practically begging to be robbed. He had been cautiously staking out the train since late in the night for his chance. Dressed toe-to-tip in black, he had no problems just sneaking in the early morning amongst one of the middle-most freight cars. The plan was simple. Crawl his way into the passenger cars, wave his father’s old war-sword around to intimidate a few rich people, get a few quick bucks, and jump off into the night before anyone notices.

He waited patiently listening for the crew to finish loading up some kwehing chocobos and what sounded like an entire wagon into one of the cars next to him. Noctis would later have to roof-hop at least four rail cars to the back where the majority of the passengers were, but surely that shouldn't be too of any issue. This would be less tedious than trying to bust all the locks off the doors and less risky than attempting to steal the keys from an armed attendant.

Recalling child memories, he once had the opportunity to ride this particular railway when his father’s first bought Regalia Railways & Co. and merged his companies. Noctis had gotten into quite the trouble when he had accidentally had locked himself in an empty sleeper-car. Eventually the crew had discovered him unharmed and curled up on one of the cots. Nevertheless his father had given him an earful about it. Nowadays it was common safety practice for trains to diligently safety-lock the outer connecting doors on rail cars.

Noctis fully felt the effects of staying up all night as he fought off the idea to doze off to kill time until the train started moving. Knowing himself, he’d probably dead-sleep the whole way through until the next stop. He huffed. If only he had been smart enough to bring some of his father’s cash with him before running away, then he wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with! It was hard to not blame himself seeing as his ill-planning was the result of the narrow window of opportunity for him to run arrived so unexpectedly.

Luckily there wasn’t too much time left to dwell as a conductor soon finished the last call and the train began to leave the station. Then began the arduous task of him moving and stacking freight he was hiding amongst so that he could reach the emergency exit in the top of the car. Paranoia caused him to stop whenever he heard the slightest of suspicious noises, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Sliding open the door he carefully crawled out, the train hadn’t yet picked up to full-speed but the strength of the wind velocity was nothing to joke about. Holding his hat in his hand so that it wouldn't fly away he precariously balanced himself to walk. Jumping over the first gap between the cars wasn’t as much trouble as he thought, nevertheless it was still excruciatingly terrifying.

It took time but he had finally reached the car he needed. Crouching before the door he slid the pins open to peer in. By the looks of it, this car seemed to be a mix between a dining car and a leisure car. Tables were arranged between seats for patrons to eat or read. Few seemed to be eating with it being so close to dinner-call, his stomach rumbled at the sight of a steak on someone’s table. Taking the leap of faith he dropped into the car and landed on his feet with minimal stumbling and looking like an absolute fool as he possibly could.

“Money out and hands up! This is a robbery!” He announced to the stunned wide-eyes of the passengers.

The majority of people remained calm and obedient, taking out their money and holding it high in the air for him to collect into a burlap sack. Moving swiftly from the front of the car to the back without any issues other than a child obnoxiously crying at the sight of him.

“Come on! Is this all you have?!” Noctis said roughly to a woman who dropped a pitiful single il piece into the bag.

“Ss-sorry.” She said, rummaging through her purse to drop a few additional pieces.

Lastly Noctis held the money bag out to a man sitting off to the side by himself with thick, rounded glasses and meticulously styled hair. Just by the looks of it, he could be the wealthiest man in the entire room. The man however, seemed suspiciously calm even going so far as to not even acknowledging his presence. He continued to eat at a plate of food in front of him.

“Oh my apologies, I sincerely thought this just a mere dinner show," The man finally said with a thick foreign accent, experimentally poking at his meal dinner knife. “I do have to say, you’re not a very good actor.”

“I wasn't acting.” Noctis said, unamused.

"But first you must tell me, where did you get such a ridiculous costume? Did you also steal it from a poor theatre company? _Hmmm_?" The man said while adjusting the rounded glasses perched atop his nose.

“I’m not joking,” Noctis said. Just who the hell did this rich guy think he was. His eyes darted to the unmistakable shape of a doctor’s medical bag underneath the man’s seat. “Just, give me your bag, you annoying quack.”

“You wouldn’t find anything of use to you in it. Sir. I can also assure you I am not a quack.” The man’s green eyes glared intensively from behind his glasses.

“What part of ‘this is a robbery’ do you not understand? Now give me your bag or you’re gonna get it!” Noctis’s irritation had hit a breaking point. His blood was practically boiling when he forcefully ripped the dinner knife from the man’s gloved right hand.

“First you demand my money and now you want my bag as payment for such sub-par acting? I’d hardly think that’s fair.” The man said with a short, haughty laugh.

Noctis pointed the knife at the man’s face, yet, he still maintained his arrogantly calm composure. For a split second Noctis wanted to smash the coffee mug on the table over the man’s head, but decided against it. He just needed the money, hurting people during this robbery wasn’t something he wanted to do at any cost.

Before he could speak he heard the door locks deactivate. Reflexively looking behind him to see a tall man in the doorway dressed in layers of clothing, a black trench coat, and a flat-topped hat. Reddish hair was splayed out in all directions. He as well as a man behind him were carrying several burlap bags on their back. Passengers in the car began to scream and hit the floor, crawling under their seats. They cried “It’s him! It’s him!” “It’s Ardyn!”

“My! This is awkward...” The man, apparently named Ardyn said to Noctis. “Clearly an amateur's act. Luckily you're all currently in the presence of a master.”

“Who are you? Some sort of carney?” Noctis retorted without thinking and quickly regretted doing so. Idiot. He was going to get himself killed.

“Very funny, what’s your name kid?” Ardyn’s smile was soon wiped off his face as he drew out his pistol.

“Gar. Noct Gar,” Noctis said to the man. His knuckles quickly turned white from his grip on the knife. His outstretched arm began to gently shake from the grip.

“Gar. First off, I can tell ya’, you just don’t have what it takes to be a criminal out here,” Ardyn said stepping closer, his grin was wide and absolutely malicious. For a split second Noctis swore he could see something devil-like in quality in the man’s eyes. “Second off, hasn’t anyone told you never to bring a knife to a gunfight?”

He was right and there wasn’t much space to fight. Noctis only had one option: to run. Ardyn faked a shot at Noctis causing him to flinch. In response he laughed out boisterously before lowering his gun back to the holster. He fished out a pocket watch from one of his undercoats and stared at it for a few seconds with a comically surprised look.

“Out of my way kid.” Ardyn said taking his shoulder to push him aside.

Noctis turned to the hand gripping his shoulder on Ardyn’s middle finger was something that shocked him to the core. It was the unmistakable intricate round, black ring centered with a white diamond that belonged to his father. A million thoughts rushed to him at once. Where had he gotten that ring?! That ring was meant to be inherited to him. Unbelievable! Had his father given it up so quickly now that he had gone missing? What the fuck?!

“Wait! That ring… it isn’t your’s. Give it to me.” Noctis said.

“Ohhh! That's just too bad kid, finder’s keepers! Ahaha!”

“Sir! The guards are on their way, we better be leavin'!” said one of the henchmen from behind the man.

“It isn't right to steal what isn’t your’s!” Noctis said taking a fistful of Ardyn’s coat, holding the dinner knife to him.

“Well, well aren’t you the hypocrite! Weren’t you just now stealing money from these people?” Ardyn said, pushing his hands to the side with a disgusted look on his face.

“STOP!” Suddenly yelled one of the armed guards. He aimed his weapon at the lone henchman who immediately complied and surrendered his hands into the air.

“Looks like this is my stop!” Ardyn said shoving Noctis aside before theatrically waving his arms.

The man tipped his hat to slide open the rail car door but before he could reach the door Noctis ran full-force into him. It all happened so fast Noctis couldn't even register what was happening in time.

“Get off!” Ardyn growled, forcing Noctis away by the face but not before Noctis could get and take a few punches.

The fight was broken up as quickly as it started as the guards chased them out of the car and to the back of the train. Close on Ardyn’s tail, Noctis aimlessly threw the knife at him in hopes of landing a hit. He had to get the ring back. The sound of several armed guards rushing in pursuit behind them pushed his adrenaline into overdrive. Ardyn was the first to reach the caboose and quickly jumped out the door on his own accord. He hit the ground with a thud as and quickly scattered off into the dead of night.

“Out with you outlaw!” Said an attendant’s voice from behind him.

Noctis then felt someone picking him up off the floor and pushing him out of the doorway. He clung to the door frame in protest but before he knew it he was landing hard the beside the train tracks rolling away into the dirt gutter. Taking moments to collect himself he patted himself down. At least he didn’t break anything but he could tell his back would be sore. But wait--

“Seriously?!” he yelled, realizing he had left the burlap bag with all of his money on the train during his scuffle with Ardyn.

What now? Noctis had the capability of falling asleep anywhere and everywhere but not tonight, he was far too scared to be sleeping in a bush. The starlight and moon’s glow dimly illuminated the desert enough for him to follow the tracks but not enough to put him at ease from the coyotes vocalizing not far in the distance. Perhaps lighting a fire would keep them at bay. Growing up in his father’s estate mansion Noctis became painfully aware that he absolutely no idea how to start a fire. Right now his life depended on it. How hard could it be? Fire is just sticks and wood, right?

Stripping a bush and setting up some twigs on the ground, he vigorously rubbed two of them together. Heat was being generated but it was apparent that in no way was he going to possibly light a fire like this. _Fuck_. Now there was only one way to go, and that was forwards. He followed the train tracks throughout the night and ignored how badly his feet were screaming at him to stop. By the time the sun began to rise behind him he was walking like a dying man. Salvation appeared in the form of the sun illuminating the town ahead. He could make out a sign that read;

“ **WELCOME TO LEIDE COUNTY**  
**POPULATION: 3,145** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be introducing the main cast and more. I've got lots of things in store for you all. Thanks for reading! Comments are very much appreciated! Also find me at determinednorth.tumblr.com! Much love. -D.North


End file.
